This invention relates to a piano-action keyboards and, more particularly, to a piano-action keyboard for an electronic musical instrument and is characterized by uniquely providing realistic piano feel and practicality of high volume manufacture and utilization having regard to considerations of reliability, effectiveness and cost.
Musical instruments frequently use keyboards for determining sounds to be played. Two common kinds of keyboards are organ-type keyboards and piano-type keyboards. An organ-type keyboard has a plurality of two-state switches, each controlling a specified pitch. Each switch controls a tone source which generates a signal whose duration is determined by the length of time its corresponding key remains depressed. In contrast, a piano-action keyboard provides, in addition to pitch selection, a range of expression generally characterized by a complex function of volume, harmonic structure and envelope which is dependent on the speed and force with which the key is struck. At the same time, a characteristic kinesthetic feedback is provided. The "feel" of a keyboard is a characteristic that is generally of great importance to the player. Organ-type keyboards have a comparatively stiff, spongy feel, while piano-action keyboards typically have a lighter, more compliant feel. Commonly available electronic keyboard instruments typically have a feel more nearly characteristic of an organ, and this is a significant drawback when the instrument is used to simulate piano-type instruments, since the player is frequently conditioned by prior training to prefer the piano-action feel.
Conventional piano actions are quite complex in nature and their "feel" is determined by the interaction of a large number of moving parts. Careful adjustment of these actions is required during the manufacturing process and this adds to their cost. Further adjustments may be required during continued use, and this is an inconvenience, as well as a possible further expense, to the owner.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide an improved piano-action keyboard for an electronic music instrument, such as a polyphonic synthesizer, avoiding the difficulties of the above referred to prior art.
Further, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved piano-action keyboard that provides a realistic acoustic (traditional) piano-like output response and kinesthetic feedback to the player, consistent with the preceding object. Kinesthesia is the term encompassing the collective force and motion sensations experienced physically by the player.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved piano-action keyboard that minimizes the number of mechanical components and/or which minimizes individual key adjustments as compared to a traditional piano-action keyboard, consistent with one or more of the preceeding objects.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved piano-action keyboard which generates electrical signals indicative of the absolute position of a key and the force and speed with which a key is depressed consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
A further object of the invention is to provide a piano-action keyboard which increases the resolution of position and velocity measurement consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
A further object of the invention is to provide a piano-action keyboard for an electronic musical instrument which provides rapid restrike on partial release of a key consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
A further object of the invention is to provide a piano-action keyboard which reduces uncontrolled bounce following key depressions consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.